


"Stress" Relief

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bartender Dean, Bartender Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Customer Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, Kinky Dean, Lawyer Castiel, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sir Kink, Smut, Smutty smut smut smut, bar au, cas calls dean sir, dean is kind of a top, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bar AUCas has had a shitty night at his Law office. Who knows what will happen when the cute green-eyed bartender asks to hang out.Jokes! We all know how this story ends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this! Or if you want more or less of this kind of stuff. Feel free to send me prompts!
> 
> my tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/destieltimespinster
> 
> Thanks so much!!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a late night at the Clover bar as a grumpy, blue eyed Cas wanderings in. He shouldered off his trench coat to a nice suit underneath and collapses onto a nearby stool. 

 

"Rum and coke, please." He mumbles to the bartender, head in his hands. 

 

"Rough day?" Asks the deep voiced man behind the bar as he slides him his drink.

 

Cas looks up and meets the apple green eyes of a handsome and scruffy bartender.

 

"Uh. Yeah yeah, rough day" Cas says as he attempts to flatten out his hair. 

 

The bartender, who's name tag read "Dean", smirked and slide away to help a twenty-something blonde women in a miniskirt. Cas sighed at his failed attempt to make conversation. Dean was shamelessly hitting on the blonde woman and she was putty in his large hands. 

 

Cas downed his drink and signaled for another. Dean moved towards him.

 

"So do you work in an office or did you just dress that nice for me?" Dean said with a playful smile. His bright green eyes sparkled 

 

"Do you flirt with all your customers or is it just to get a good tip?" Cas retorted back.

 

Dean laughed and Cas couldn't help but smile at him.

 

"You've got quite a mouth" Dean said, still laughing at Cas' sass.

 

"Oh you don't know the half of it." Cas replied in a cheeky voice. 

 

Dean stopped laughing but kept a promising smile as he looked up and met Cas deep blue eyes. 

 

Dean was getting flustered as he tried to think of something to say next. Instead of talking, He grabbed two glasses from beneath the counter and poured them each a shot.

 

"On the house." He managed to say.

 

Cas and Dean clinked glasses before they each downed the burning alcohol. 

 

Seemingly revived, Dean asked, "So what's your story, huh? CEO of a failing company? Stuck in a dead end cubicle job? What's driving you to drink cheap tequila with a stranger?" 

 

Cas sighed in frustration, "I work at the Garrison Law firm. I'm up for a pretty big position but my competition seems to be getting more and more favour from our boss. Even though I've been putting in more work. After how my day went today, I have a feeling he's gonna get the promotion."

 

Dean was nodding along to this, "Sorry. That's rough." 

 

Cas simply shrugged. 

 

Dean poured them each another drink. "Ya know," Dean started, "I don't usually do this but I get off in a half hour in case you were free and wanted to... I don't know, spend some time together?"

 

Cas concealed a smile and glanced over at the blonde women sipping some fruity drink laughing with another guy. "You wouldn't rather go home with her?" Cas asked bluntly, taking a sip of his drink. Dean looked down and back up at Cas.

 

"She's actually not my type" Dean admitted. Cas got the hint and smiled.

 

"Well then, I guess we have a half hour to kill."

 

***

 

They whistled down a cab. He and Dean got in and made their way back to Cas' place. It was a 15 minute ride and they talked the whole way about the things they had in common. There turned out to be a lot.

 

Once they arrived, the cabbie pulled over and Cas paid him. Cas lived in a nice two story house. It was furnished with surprisingly chic possessions despite it being littered with paperwork and take out containers.

 

"Sorry" Cas mumbled as he attempted to tidy things up "I don't get much company."

 

Dean looked amused "Don't worry about it, I can't imagine we'll be spending much time out here anyways."

 

Cas looked away bashfully. 

 

“Sorry that was a lame line” Dean said, slightly embarrassed. 

 

“No, I like your confidence” Cas replied “Not to mention you’re probably right.” 

 

Cas moved closer to Dean, who was leaning against the kitchen counter. Dean’s eyes struggled between staring at Cas’ lips and keeping eye contact. In compromise, he placed his hand on Cas’ face and kissed him deeply. 

 

Cas kissed him back with fiery passion. His hands slid up over Dean’s shoulders and tangled themselves in his hair. Dean moved his hands down to hug Cas’ waist and pulled him in deeper. 

 

Cas’ tongue explored prodded at Dean’s mouth and he matched Cas’ fervor by gently biting and sucking Cas’ bottom lip. It had been awhile since Cas had had this kind of contact. He couldn’t think straight. Not that he wanted to. Luckily, Dean made the first move and started untucking Cas’ shirt and undoing the buttons. Cas helped him along and threw off his undershirt with it. Dean threw off his t-shirt and made a move for Cas’ belt but before he could get there Cas stopped him.

 

“Something wrong?” Dean asked, out of breath. 

 

“No, Just… Should we take this to my bedroom?” Cas asked questioning where this evening was going.

 

Dean only responded with a devilish smile.

 

Hand in hand, Cas lead Dean to his room. 

 

He went to his stereo and selected a playlist specifically for this type of interaction. The music started and Cas met Dean’s eyes once more. 

 

There was lust there. A hell of a ton of lust. 

 

Dean was a gorgeous looking guy. He was tall and fit, he had a beautiful physique and was all around charming. 

 

He walked to Cas and placed kisses on along his neck and collarbone. He slowly moved down to Cas’ exposed nipples. He sucked at them and nibbled them as Cas moaned out. 

 

“Dean...”

 

Dean rose and Cas kissed his once more before collapsing them both onto his bed.

 

Cas rolled over so that he was on top of Dean, straddling him. Dean’s hands ran over Cas’ thighs. He made towards unbuckling Cas’ belt but Cas gently pushed them away. 

 

“Not yet” He whispered in Dean’s ear. 

 

Then, Cas slid back, taking off Dean’s pants in the process. 

 

When his pants were thrown to the floor, Cas took an interest in the ever growing bulge beneath his boxers. He trailed his fingers and hands over Dean’s chest making Dean hiss as he went over his sensitive nipples. 

 

Cas got up and walked to the bedside table. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. He hurried back to Dean and knelled down between his legs. As reached up and drew off Dean’s underwear and his cock sprang up, eagerly. Cas lifted himself up to his knees and ran his hands along Dean’s thighs before placing kisses on them. Cas’ head bent over Dean’s crotch, He took Dean in his mouth and began to bob his head.

 

Cas went slowly at first, just giving Dean a taste of what his mouth was really good at. Then, as Dean’s back began to arch and his face twisted in sweet pleasure, Cas sped up. He sucked furiously on Dean’s member and circled his tongue over the head, swallowing down the precome. 

 

Dean started to scream. 

 

This only encouraged Cas and he sucked even harder while fondling Dean’s balls. 

 

“Ahhh!!” Dean was getting close and Cas’ cheeks were getting sore. 

 

He slowed down a bit and then slowly stopped. 

 

Dean, panting like a dog, asked “What’d ya stop for” 

 

“We’ve got the whole night ahead of us, baby. I didn’t want to get carried away.” 

 

Cas stood up and discarded his pants. Dean reached for the lube and crawled over to where Cas finished removing his briefs. Dean grasped Cas’ rock hard cock and began pumping it with his slicked hand. “Just to thank you for that amazing blowjob.” Dean cooed.

 

He kept a steady pace and kissed Cas’ stomach. 

 

Cas began to moan and Dean stopped abruptly. Cas snapped his head down at him in confusion. “And, now that we’re even,’ Dean began, “Let the fun begin.”

 

Dean slid his hand to the back of Cas neck and gently pulled him down on top of him. They kissed some more. Dean blindly grabbed for the lube bottle again and pulled away from Cas. He moved out from under him and guided Cas to lay down onto his stomach. Dean moved behind Cas and said,

 

“Do you want me in you? Is that what you’ve been waiting for?” 

 

“Oh god, yes.” Cas replied into the pillow.

 

“I want to hear you say that you need me. That you need me inside of you because you’re a dirty, dirty boy.”

 

“I need you.” Cas croaked out “I need you, Dean. I want to feel your huge cock inside of me! I need you in me. I’m dirty! I’m so dirty and I need you!”

 

“That’s better.” Dean answered. His voice dropped an octave, “But I want you to address me as sir.”

 

Cas' groin ached for Dean.

 

“Sir... please...” Cas moaned. 

 

“Only because you asked so nicely, you dirty little whore.” Dean growled, running his hands up and down Cas’ back.

 

Dean squirted lube onto his hand and rubbed it all over. Then, he slid a finger up into Cas’ ass. Cas moaned loudly. Dean wriggled it inside of him, moving it all over. He slowly added two, then three fingers inside Cas until he had all four fingers in him. They were scissoring and moving in opposite ways. Dean carefully avoided Cas’ prostate because he didn’t want to give him too much, too soon. 

 

Once Dean was satisfied with Cas’ anus he said in a deep voice, “And now, you want my huge cock to fill you? You want me to slam you into the headboard, don’t you? You won’t walk properly for a week, ya know?” Even though Cas was pressed into the bed Dean could still hear him perfectly as he begged, 

 

“Yes, sir. I need you!”

 

Dean lifted Cas by the hips so his ass was off the bed and nice and high. He lined his cock to Cas’ entrance and slowly pushed himself in.

 

Cas’ face contorted with the sudden painful pleasure.

 

Dean let out a long hiss of breath. “Fuck, Cas. You’re so tight.”

 

“Sir!” Cas called out. “Harder, Sir!”

 

Dean quickened his pace, rocking he and Cas together. Cas stuck his ass up further, pushing against Dean.

 

Dean slowed his pace and then pulled out. He flipped Cas over and reigned over him. They were both breathing hard.

 

Dean leaned over Cas and kissed him. Dean trailed his fingers up the blue eyed man’s body and anchored his hand next to his face.

 

Cas brought his knees up and hooked his ankles. He rested them on the small of Dean’s back. Dean’s kisses moved down to Cas neck and he left a hickey right at the base.

 

“Sir,” Cas looked Dean in the eye. “Fuck me”.

 

Dean drove his member into Cas’ anus. Hard. 

 

Cas cried out as Dean repeatedly hit his sweet spot with every thrust.

 

“You want this?” You want this all the time, huh?” Dean said between grunts.

 

“Yes!” Cas said back with a gasp. “Yes! I want this!”

 

“Yeah you do, little slut. You’re a slut for me aren’t you.”

 

They were both getting close as Dean continued to thrust.

 

“Uhh! Yes! I’m a little slut for your huge cock!”

 

“Forgetting something?” Dean asked.

 

“Sir.”

 

That was enough and they both came within seconds of each other. Cas’ juices falling warm between he and Dean’s shuddering bodies.

 

Dean collapsed on him. Breathing hard.

 

“That was fucking amazing.” Dean said

 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Cas said. He kissed Dean’s temple.

 

“Hey, listen, next time you’re stressed from work… gimme a call. I’d love a round 2 of that sometime.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

Once clean, they curled up together and fell asleep.


End file.
